Be my bad girl
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: Universo Alterno. Luigi tiene muy mala suerte para todo, vive a la sombra de su hermano y se ha enamorado de una chica que ni siquiera está a su alcance. Inesperadamente un giro del destino se hará presente pero... quizás será favorecedor o todo lo contrario?


**Be My Bad Girl**

 _Capitulo 1_

En _The Mushroom Highschool_ , podemos encontrar muchas clases de alumnos, entre ellos; "Los de bajo rango", en donde se posicionan los goombas y koopas que abundaban el colegio; "Los Malos", véase ahí a Bowser, Waluigi, Wario y etc...; "Los populares", que son Mario y Peach, y sus acompañantes que ya de por si tienen fama por juntarse con ellos, quienes son Luigi y Daisy, de ahí solo resta la gente/criaturas normales.

Ha de sonar el timbre y todos van corriendo a sus respectivos salones. Nos centraremos en un salón en especial, en Mario, Luigi, Peach y Daisy en específico.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mario llega corriendo con todo su uniforme desacomodado, y abrazó a Peach con fuerza.

-Mario estás sudado- dijo amablemente alejándose un poco de Mario.

-Oh Dios, parece que llegué justo a tiempo! Pensé que jamás llegaría - y al decir eso último, Mario soltó una risita.

-Eso te pasa por no levantarte temprano- refuta Luigi, quién dice eso sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

En ese momento, entra la profesora y manda a todos a sus puestos, procediendo con su clase.

-Hagan grupos de dos, y desarrollen las preguntas de las páginas que asigné.

De repente, todos empezaron a moverse al lado de sus amigos y demás. Luigi miró a su hermano.

-Lo siento Luigi, ya le prometí a Peach que esta vez me haría con ella- dijo al sentir la mirada de su hermano sobre él.

Luigi solo asiente y vira un poco la boca en señal de disgusto, ¿quién rayos aparte de su hermano se haría con él?, pues nadie realmente, no es como que tuviera muchos amigos y que le agradara mucho a la gente, era de cierto modo antisocial y el blanco de bullyng en el colegio cuando no estaba con Mario.

Todos habían hecho grupos... menos Daisy.

Y ahí tragó en seco. Nunca podría atreverse a pedirle que se hiciera en grupo con él ni nada, no con los sentimientos que tiene por ella.

Daisy se giró y buscó con la mirada a Peach, a quien vió junto a Mario riéndose y abrazándolo, y solo hizo un gesto notorio de molestia y se puso a buscar otra persona. Ante esto, Luigi escondió su rostro en el libro que leía cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-Hey Luigi!

Y su corazón plapito muy acelarado y su mente se puso en blanco.

"Mierda" - Susurró entre dientes.

Levantó lentamente la vista del libro para admirar a Daisy frente a el con una pequeña sonrisa, y de repente todo el tiempo se detuvo para Luigi.

Ella es de las chicas consideradas lindas por algunos y muy androgénica para otros, pero para él es una diosa. Con sus ojos azules como el mar, unos labios rosas preciosos, una piel nívea, unas curvas ligeramente marcadas en su uniforme y una personalidad opuesta a la suya fue lo que flechó al muchacho al instante cuando la vió.

-Oye Luigi... ¿estás bien?

-O-oh, si si p-por supuesto amm que pasó? ¿necesitas algo?.

-Pues el trabajo es en grupo de dos y somos las únicas dos personas que no están en grupo de dos.

-Ahh... si, así es.

Daisy hizo un suspiro sonoro y luego miró fijamente a Luigi.

-Puedo hacerme contigo?

-... Si, claro.- dijo nervioso

-Genial!- he inmediatamente, Daisy había arrastrado su silla en cosa de segundos al lado de Luigi.

Mientras hacían el trabajo, Luigi se puso algo pensativo acerca de su vida social y esas cosas. Como bien sabía, el siempre ha estado a la sombra de su hermano, quién es popular con las chicas, un gran jugador de deportes, pero es pésimo en lo que resta de las materias teóricas. Pero él era todo lo contrario, con el plus de que los amigos de su hermano les gustaba molestarlo por su personalidad y estatus, pero aún así, no es como que quiera decirle a Mario sobre eso, quien sabe como reaccionaría. Luigi no quería que el perdiera a sus "amigos" por culpa de él, así que mejor se queda callado.

-Listo, terminé de llenar todo!- exclamó Daisy

-Oh, está bien- Y Luigi procedió a entregar el trabajo.

Daisy se acercó y le dió las gracias para luego salir al recreo junto con Peach y su hermano.

Y se quedó solo.

Salió en dirección hacia el patio del colegio, donde podía ver a múltiples parejas comer sus meriendas bajo alguno de los árboles que daba sombra. Luigi solo viró los ojos y suspiró para luego irse bajo un árbol completamente desocupado, en el que se puso a leer un rato.

Más o menos 5 minutos depués de haberse sentado bajo el árbol, escuchó pasos muy sonoros cerca de él.

-Oye idiota! Dános todo tu dinero o te golpearemos- Dijo un chico. Era uno de esos amigos de Mario.

-No tengo dinero, váyanse de aquí- Dijo Luigi lo más firme posible.

-¿Piensas que te librarás de nosotros sólo porque no tienes dinero? Amigo, eso es estúpido.

Otro de los chicos le quitó el libro a Luigi.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Devuélveme mi libro!

Uno de los chicos tomó por el cuello a Luigi y de repente a lo lejos se escuchó a alguien que corría velozmente hacia ellos.

-¡Oye tu idiota! Suéltalo!- Dijo una chica que se acercó a ellos. En eso los ojos de Luigi se abrieron con asombro al ver quien era, y no era nada mas ni nada menos que Daisy.

-¿Y si no qué?, podemos golpearte a ti también si quieres, pero claro, con un trato diferente- Dijo pícaramente el chico que tenía a Luigi agarrado por el cuello.

Daisy caminó atrás de el y lo jaló por la camisa; él soltó inmediatamente a Luigi, quien se sobó el cuello y tosió un poco, y anonadado, veía como Daisy le pegaba a aquellos chicos solo para defenderlo.

Con todos en el suelo, Daisy se limpió las manos y se limpió con el brazo un poco de sudor que tenía en la frente y Luigi se acercó inmediatamente a Daisy.

-Oye, n-no tenías que hacer eso, no era necesario...

-¡Claro que sí era necesario!, esos chicos estaban molestándote y yo no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño a algún otro aquí en la escuela. No te preocupes pero ten más cuidado- seguido de eso le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se fue, con la mirada anonadada de todo el mundo.

Luigi solo caminó medio cabizbajo devuelta al salón abrumado con todas las cosas que tenía en mente, cada día pasa algo nuevo y peor.

Continuará...

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **ND:** Este fic está disponible en mi wattpad y fue ahí donde lo subí, desafortunadamente, los fics de Mario son escasos ahí y no ha tenido visitas (solo 7 y un favorito xD) y no es muy alentador que digamos... aprovecho para subirla por acá pues siento que será mejor recibida por aquí (?

Estoy trabajando en actualizaciones estos últimos días ya, así que les pido mucha paciencia, este intentaré actualizarlo seguido con capitulos largos ^^

Muchas gracias por leer y los veré en la proxima actualización! ;3

 _Atte:_

 _ **Izumi-Kitthiee**_


End file.
